All In
by Ifyousaysodearie
Summary: Protecting her bum father Lacey is forced to make a rather dark deal with Mr. Gold.
1. Chapter 1

**I have Belle and Lacey both listed because this fic is a slight AU. Though she is named Lacey her personality closely resembles that of Belle's. It is Storybrooke pre-Emma Swan and Gold has no idea that Lacey/Belle is his True Love. In my AU Belle/Lacey is not in the mental hospital locked up, she is the librarian and she is much closer to the Belle character. I named her Lacey in it though because that is the name she gets when Regina implants new memories into her head in the hospital so I figured that would have been her curse name from the get go. Hope that helps give a little more insight into the Belle/Lacey listing for this story.**

* * *

With a frustrated sigh Moe raked his fingers back through his thinning hair. In his hand he held three aces and two tens, a strong hand in a high-stakes game of poker. In the middle of the table there was a small pile of chips and the deed to his flower shop. Moe had a gambling addiction that had cost him most of his worldly possessions but still he found himself at the poker table weekly, losing what little he had left. Peering up from his hand he looked across the table to Mr. Gold. With a wry smile the pawn-shop owner calmly spoke, "I raise you another five grand."

Having no cash at hand left and seeing the deed to his lively hood already wagered Moe gave little consideration and nodded. Heart racing, he was certain his hand would win. "Alright, I'm all in then." Moe felt time stop for a moment.

Mr. Gold laid out his hand, a beautiful hand at that. On the table laid the Ace missing from Moe's hand, The King, Queen, Jack and ten of hearts. Moe set down his cards now and his heart began to thud almost audibly inside of his chest. Gold reached forward wit the handle of his cane and raked his winnings over to his side of the table. "I'm afraid you lost Mr. French." His voice was silky smooth and smug, "Though I'm not sure what I am going to do with a flower shop."

Moe sat there in silence, drunk and dismayed that he had not only lost everything but he was now in debt to the least trust worthy man in town. He also knew that he did not have the additional five grand that Gold would doubtlessly demand with no sense of mercy. "Seeing as you have nothing left to wager I think its best I head home now. I will be by in the morning for that check. Goodnight Mr. French." The pawn-broker did not hide the hint of amusement in his voice as he gathered up his winnings.

"Give me a chance to win it back, double or nothing." Moe pleaded with clear desperation in his voice.

"It isn't that kind of game Mr. French. Besides, you're in deep enough if you ask me." With that Mr. Gold left the now ex-florist alone to wallow in his misfortune.

For the rest of the night Moe drank and cried, knowing he was certainly a dead man come morning. Eventually as his bottle of whiskey emptied he was over-taken by a restless sleep.

Lacey had moved out a few years prior, her father had been a drinker and a gambler; she just couldn't stand to live in that situation. Still she loved him dearly and she did what she could to take care of him. It was a little after ten when she showed up to his apartment, using her key to get in knowing that he was undoubtedly passed out on his recliner still. She had picked up breakfast, greasy food to help her father stave off his hangover. "Dad?" she called out as she closed the door behind her. Walking into the kitchen she glimpsed over to her fathers chair and there he was, as expected.

Lacey went over to him and touched his shoulder to wake him gently, "Dad, I brought breakfast," she spoke clearly but gently.

Moe woke with a start, blinking dazed and groggy up at his daughter. Relief over-coming him that it was her face in front of him and not Mr. Gold's. "Good morning sweetie."

Lacey cocked one eye-brow; it never was a good sign when her father called her any of those usually innocent pet names. It meant he had done something that he shouldn't have; it never meant anything good, not once. "What happened." She did her best to keep her voice even, preparing herself for another arrest story.

Moe knew better than to lie to her, Lacey would find out either way that he had lost the shop in a bet. "I lost it all Lacey, the shop, my savings. I lost it all." He paused and waited for his daughter to react.

"To who?" was the only thing that she could manage to say.

"Mr. Gold." Her father replied, "It gets worse. I thought I had the winning hand and the deed to the shop was already on the table. He raised me five thousand dollars and I took the bait."

Lacey was infuriated and worried, "You don't have that kind of money! Why would you ever, ever consider making that bet?"

"I thought I was going to win." Moe's voice was soft and pathetic not daring to look up to meet his daughter's eyes.

"How could you be so stupid?" Lacey's voice was low and shaky as tears flooded down her face.

She had always been cleaning up his messes but she had no idea how she was going to fix this one. She did not have that kind of money to give him and she was barely surviving taking care of her own bills. She couldn't break down like this in front of her father so she quickly headed into his bathroom, locking the door behind her. She steadied herself on the sink, resting her weight on her palms and hanging her head. Tears fell freely and she turned on the faucet to prevent her father from hearing her sob. Sinking backwards Lacey sat herself down, perched on the edge of the bathtub.

While Moe was alone in the living room a knock came to the door. He stayed silent and waited a moment to listen for the knock to come again. It did, louder this time. "Mr. French I know you're home." He heard the less than patient voice of Mr. Gold through the thin wooden door.

It would do him no good to delay the inevitable; Moe approached the door as if it were a march down death row. Opening it and letting in the sharply dressed man enter his unkempt and tiny apartment. "I will keep this brief; I trust you have the money you owe me."

Mr. Gold's manner was entirely business and he seemed to be observing Moe's living space with disdain. It smelled of stale beer and cigarettes and take out boxes waiting to be thrown out towered in one corner.

Moe fell silent and shook his head, "I don't…I don't have it Mr. Gold."

"If this is some sort of joke Mr. French, I assure you that I do not find it amusing. When it comes to money matters you should know by now that I give little leeway to debtors."

"I can get it, just give me time." Moe knew that it would be a long shot but maybe if he pawned his belongings he could pay this debt.

"We both know that you don't have that kind of money. Without your flower shop how do you propose you would be able to pay me?" Mr. Gold spoke with an edge of contempt for the pathetic man trying to bargain for time.

"I don't know." Moe admitted and shook his head utterly lost for a resolution.

Mr. Gold's clever hand slipped inside of his suit-coat and removed his .9mm from his pocket. He did not aim the weapon at Moe instead he simply nodded towards the door. "I've known men like you Mr. French. They make bad choices and bad things happen to them. Put on your shoes, we're going for a drive." Now the gun was aimed in Moe's direction and the man obeyed, sitting down to put on his shoes.

He did not want any harm to come to his daughter so he did this silently. It was out of his control that a moment later the young girl would emerge, puffy eyed, from the bathroom. Her presence was announced by an audible gasp her eyes were now wide with horror, Mr. Gold turned his gaze to her direction. "Ah, Mr. French you didn't tell me that you had company." The slick older man bowed his head in a slight nod to Lacey.

Lacey saw the gun and froze for several seconds before clearing her throat. "H-hello Mr. Gold." Slowly she moved closer to the pawn broker and looked between him and her father.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked as she watched her father putting on his shoes.

He replied nervously, "Out."

"Your father and I have business to resolve." Mr. Gold spoke flatly; not seeming to care that there might be a witness in the situation.

"I know he owes you money Mr. Gold. Please, I'll help him come up with it." Lacey's voice mewed pleadingly.

Mr. Gold laughed and gave her an appraising sort of look, "I was unaware the library paid so well."

Lacey fell silent for a moment but continued to move between the gun and her father. "I'll do what ever I have to but you'll get your money, I promise."

"You see Miss French I did not get rich on promises. He either has my money or he does not." Mr. Gold was seemingly unwavering in his decision.

The young beauty looked unbelievingly back at the powerful man. She would not be able to get any justice; he had the police and several judges in his pockets. If Mr. Gold took her father he would be killed and it was as simple as that.

Moe stood and approached Lacey, his arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly in a hug. "I love you sweetie, be good." It was as close as he could muster to goodbye, knowing he would not see his daughter again.

As the two men made their way to the door Lacey sprinted, blocking the limping Mr. Gold from exiting. Amused and almost touched by her display of loyalty to her father he decided not to simply shoot her. "Dearie, it would be best if you stepped aside." It was amazing to the girl that he could sound so cool and collected as he was taking her father off to die.

"Take me instead, please!" Lacey met his gaze and stood her ground between him and the door.

Looking back at her Mr. Gold simply shook his head no, the gun now being pointed at her knee. He would not kill the sweet girl for caring but he was not going to let her think him weak.

"Please I know you have some girls that hang out down at the Rabbit hole. I know their w-working girls and they give you their money." She swallowed hard and fell silent again.

"Your point being Miss French?" Mr. Gold asked less than patiently.

"I could do that, I mean I could be one of your working girls. I'll pay off the debt so you don't have to kill him. Please take me instead." Lacey was determined to keep her loser of a father alive at all costs.

Gold admired this bravery in the girl and lowered his gun. She was a very attractive young woman, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in all honesty. Her innocence would be something that his clients would appreciate and she would most definitely be able to earn back every cent that her father had lost. "You have a deal, Lacey. Be at my shop before sundown we have to talk more in detail before you can work for me. If you don't show up then I will have to make a return visit and there will be no bargaining if I have to come back."

Gold gestured for her to step aside and pocketed his gun once again, she opened the door politely for him. "Thank you Mr. Gold." She whispered just loudly enough for him to hear as her heart sank. She had managed to save her fathers life but it was going to come with a very high cost. She waited until the limping man was inside of the elevator before she turned around, grabbed her purse and left with out a word to her father. She was going to have to honor her deal even if it meant doing dishonorable things. It was almost ten thirty now, there would be many hours until sunset but when it came, she would be one of Gold's girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey wished that the library hadn't been nearly empty today. The silence felt oppressive and it forced her mind to zero in on the dwindling hours until sundown. She could not believe that she had made that deal, she was smarter than that. Still it was to save her father's life. How could he have been so careless to get into that much debt? She felt as if she were trying to save a drowning man who when rescued, simply kept jumping overboard. He had cost Lacey so much but it had never been this bad before.

She closed the library early and headed home to shower and attempt to eat. Screwing her courage to the sticking place she prepared herself and headed to the pawn shop. Inside was Mr. Gold polishing what appeared to be a pure crystal globe. Pushing the door open, the small bell tingled and the pawnbroker smiled gently to her. "Good evening, Lacey. Well it looks like you are good for your word then. You really are nothing like your father, are you?"

"Hello Mr. Gold." Meeting his eyes and speaking softly and not answering his question.

She had shown up on time, if not early and Mr. Gold was genuinely surprised that she was willing to honor their arrangement. "It's admirable in its own odd little way that you're willing to go this far for him. Would he afford you that same loyalty?"

"You wanted to see me before I started?" Lacey was doing everything to keep herself composed.

The smug man stepped from behind the register with an air of finesse and calmness, eyes examining the young woman from head to toe. A small smile curled the corner of his mouth and he nodded, stopping a few feet from her. "I assume you've never done this sort of work before?" he teased.

"No." she gave him a cold loathing sort of look.

"Well then you'll have to be taught a thing or two." Mr. Gold stated matter-of-factly.

Lacey hesitated, "Taught what? I'm not a virgin. I mean I know how it all works and everything." She stammered and felt her face growing red.

"For one, you'll need to be taught how to dress. The modest librarian is less than appealing to most of your future clientele." Mr. Gold scoffed. "There is a dress and heels for you in the back room go and get put them on."

Pointing her in the right direction, he headed toward an antique leather arm chair sitting down and waiting for her to come back. Lacey was in the back office and she spotted a remarkably small black dress draped over the desktop. Changing out of her admittedly modest dress into the outfit he had planned for her. Inhaling deeply as she attempted to pull the bottom hem even another inch lower on her thighs. Why was it necessary for her to dress like this? She hadn't worn anything this revealing since she went through a very minor stint of rebellion when she was sixteen. Was this really how men expected women to look? She stepped out of her own shoes and carefully slipped into the heels Mr. Gold chose. Taking a moment to adjust her bravery once more before returning back into the store-front of the pawn shop.

When he saw her it was his turn to be frozen for a second, maybe two. His eyes seemed to concentrate on her much differently now, unmistakable lust in the pools of deep brown. Lacey looked back at him and waited for him to break the silence. Mr. Gold simply lost all thoughts, forcing himself to speak. "You do look stunning." A bite of jealousy seemed to stream in his thoughts.

The idea of another man getting to fully appreciate her curves gave him dismay; despite the profit behind it.

"Won't I be conspicuous?" Lacey gestured frantically towards the dress clung to her like a second skin.

"That's the entire point, Dearie." Mr. Gold gave a careless sort of shrug, "You need not worry about the sheriff interfering. He's learned by now that it does little good."

Lacey felt completely naïve in that moment, she had no idea there was anything like this going on in Storybrooke. She felt the color drain away from her face. She was losing her nerve now that the reality of her arrangement was setting in. "Are you going to be ill?" she heard the man across from her showing a hint of concern.

After a long draw of silence between the pair of them; Gold stood and moved her to the chair. She flinched only slightly but took the seat as her head became flooded with doubt and terror. "You do not have to do this Lacey, this is not your debt to repay. Your father should never have made that bet." It was his best attempt at sympathy.

Lacey looked up at him with a look of obvious confusion. "So, you won't kill him then if I back out of this?"

"I didn't say that. I'm saying that you should stop suffering for your father." Mr. Gold knew that Moe would not change and that the young woman was going to end up entrapped by him again and again.

"I won't let you hurt him." She shook her head and in that moment she forced her courage to well up again. "We made a deal, I'm not trying to back out of it. I'll be fine."

"We both know that's a lie, Miss French." He spoke softly, with a small hint of laughter.

"I'm going to have to get use to lying. I mean if I'm going to do this." Lacey gave him a knowing sort of look.

Mr. Gold gave a soft nod and stepped closer to her, looking down at her as she was seated in the leather armchair. Lowering himself to sit on a foot stool adjacent to the chair and meeting her eyes. One well defined hand rested on her bare knee as he spoke. "You're right you are going to have to learn to lie. You're going to have to learn to use your body to lie to men." His fingers swept idly against her soft skin, leaning in closely to speak to her.

His voice was slightly deeper and softer now, "You must make them believe that you want them as badly as they will want you. You must make them believe that the money is a mere formality and that you would have found your way to their bed on your own accord." Mr. Gold let his eyes travel over her exposed thigh, his fingers careful not to move up too high. "You must tell yourself that it will be quick and easy and worth being the martyr for your father once again. Can you do that?"

Lacey wondered why he seemed so eager to talk her out of taking this leap even if he was unwilling to dispense mercy to her father. "I can." She lied again breathlessly, "I can do this Mr. Gold."

He couldn't help but hate himself inwardly in that moment, looking into the crystal blue depths of Lacey's eyes. He knew he would be robbing her unjustly but he was not one to so easily let go of debts. If she wanted to assume her fathers problems then who was he to rescue her? "You'll head down to the rabbit hole then. I'm sure you know the waitress at Granny's."

"Yes, uh…Ruby, right?" Lacey stammered as she listened to his instructions.

"Yes, well she will be at the bar already. Tell her you're working for me and she will help you figure things out from there." Mr. Gold sounded cold again as he explained to her what she was to do.

"Should I head there now?" Lacey asked getting back to her feet and glancing towards the door awkwardly.

"That would be best." Gold said simply and he too stood. "Oh, and take this," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small cell phone. "You are to answer this, no matter where you are or what you are doing. You will not give the number out to anyone, is that understood?" He placed the phone in her hand as he spoke.

Lacey nodded and looked down to the outdated flip phone. "I understand."

With that Mr. Gold moved aside so that the young woman could head out to The Rabbit Hole and to begin to repay her father's debt. He did not watch her go but he let out a frustrated sigh as the bell above the door announced her exit.

Reaching into the inner pocket of his suit-coat he revealed his own cell phone. He decided to call Ruby and tell her that he wanted progress reports on the new girl. Ruby answered of course by the third ring, making her way out of the noisy dive bar and into the back alley. "Hi Goldie." She slurred slightly, unmistakably buzzed.

Mr. Gold cringed but let out a small laugh, "What have I told you about calling me that?"

Ruby mumbled an insincere apology and let out a flighty-melodic laugh. "So what are you bugging me for? I had a guy on the ropes, wanted to spend the night and everything."

"You'll win him back." Gold had a small sense of respect for Ruby.

She started to work for him when she was caught with her delinquent ex-boyfriend stealing from his shop. Over the past year or so that she was one of his 'girls' she had managed to spend more time than she meant to with him. It was more or less a professional relationship but he didn't turn her down when she asked to play strip poker one night. Sadly she drank too much and wound up passed out on his cot in the pawn shop, violently ill. Mr. Gold was polite enough to never remind her of that night but he never did invite her back for poker.

"I'm sending a new girl down to the bar tonight, she's on her way as we speak." Gold explained to Ruby.

"Is it Ashley?" She asked with a bit of amusement to her voice.

"No, her name is Lacey." He responded.

"Lacey?" Ruby sounded confused, combing her brain to put a face to the name. "The librarian?" her tone turned to one of surprise.

"That's the girl." Gold said almost solemnly, "I want you to help her tonight to find a nice guy. Someone you've been with before that's gentle."

"Can do boss." Ruby said dutifully, "There are a few decent guys here tonight."

"Just call me when and if she makes a date." His voice entirely business,

"Yeah, not a problem," she rolled her eyes as she waited for further instruction. "Now is there anything else or can I go get this guy to take me home?"

"Go ahead go back in. No more drinking and remember to call me." Gold hung up and tucked his cell phone away again.

Ruby headed back inside but not before shimmying out of her panties and balling them up into her hand. Lacey was still headed over to the bar, nearly there now. A few stray tears were starting to stinging her eyes as she stepped closer and closer to the seedy watering hole. This didn't feel real but it was, soon she was just outside The Rabbit Hole, starring up at the sign above the entrance. Two drunk men stumbled out the front, one whistling at her and mumbling something about if he weren't married. She decided to try to think of this as an adventure and temporary and exciting. Lacey had read so many books about women who lived daring double lives and she had always wanted to do it as well, just not like this. Wiping away any sign of tears she said to herself that it was now or never and with that, she headed inside.


End file.
